Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Oui, elle avait tendance à s'occuper des histoires de coeur des autres. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sienne, tout devenait plus compliqué d'un seul coup.


Note de l'auteur: Note de l'auteur: Mon Dieu ! C'est incroyable, j'ai réussi à écrire un One-Shot sur un couple qui n'est pas Gajil et Levy ! Je le reconnais, j'ai eu du mal. Donc, un gros merci à Kazu qui m'a pas mal aidée et soutenue.  
>Mais surtout, si j'ai écrit ce One-Shot, c'est pour l'anniversaire d'une très bonne amie à moi, rencontrée justement par le biais des fanfictions. Oui, je chéris mes lecteurs. Surtout que j'ai du speeder pour l'écrire dans les temps, justement parce que le jour de son anniversaire, je serais à Paris, avec l'école... Sur ce, très chère Baella, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que mon modeste présent te plaira, même s'il est certainement très cliché et rempli d'OOC ! 8D<br>PS: Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris, cette fanfic parlera de Mirajane et Fried. Eh oui, pas de Gajil x Levy cette fois !

* * *

><p><span>Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…<span>

Elle était assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre. L'unique fenêtre de la pièce était grande ouverte, et le vent du soir faisait gracieusement voler les rideaux. A l'intérieur, une simple table de chevet éclairait le tout d'une lumière orangée. Quelques photos de famille trainaient sur une commode immaculée, tout comme l'était le reste de la pièce. Et, sur le lit aux draps blancs, elle était là, à écrire dans un petit carnet rose.

Natsu et Lucy: Ils sont mignons, et n'arrêtent pas de se taquiner. Ces deux là ont une confiance absolue l'un en l'autre, et ils ont déjà affronté beaucoup d'épreuves… Je ne compte plus tous les signes d'un amour possible entre eux. Les mettre ensemble sera facile.

Grey et Jubia: Même si lui se montre froid comme la glace, Jubia l'aime, ça paraitrait évident à n'importe qui. Il faudrait que Grey ouvre les yeux sur ce sujet, parce que ma pauvre amie commence à en souffrir énormément. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Erza: Dur d'être amoureuse d'un garçon qui à été condamné à perpétuité. Il faut que je lui trouve un autre mec pour lui changer les idées.

Gajil et Levy: Elle s'avance d'un pas, et il recule de trois. C'est sans doute ça que Levy trouve attirant chez lui. Gajil l'a sauvée plusieurs fois et elle rougit quand on parle de lui. Pour moi, tout est clair. Je vais leur donner un coup de pouce.

Cana: Il serait temps qu'elle se trouve une relation sérieuse, tout comme son père, et qu'elle freine la boisson. Mes stocks d'alcool seront bientôt épuisés. Je réfléchirai à ce que je peux faire.

Jett et Droy: A caser avant qu'ils ne tombent en dépression à cause de Levy. Je leur chercherai de jolies filles.

Arzak et Bisca: Tout le monde sait qu'ils sortent "secrètement" ensemble, rien à faire de ce coté là.

Le maître: Bien trop vieux et pervers.

Luxus: Il traine beaucoup autour de Lisanna, je n'aime pas ça.

Bixlow: Son âme sœur sera difficile à trouver (tiens, un jeu de mots !)

Evergreen et Elfman: Sans commentaires…

Fried: Disons que j'aimerai pouvoir lui parler…

Et voila, elle avait terminé de mettre à jour ses informations. Elle posa son stylo sur la table de chevet et referma son livre avec un petit sourire. Demain, elle s'occuperai de la vie amoureuse de certaines personnes. Tiens, mais elle venait d'y penser… C'est vrai que Grey était aussi proche de Lucy. Un triangle amoureux était plutôt intéressant. Et si on ajoutait Loki, ça faisait quatre hommes qui tournaient autour de la Constellationniste. Bien, bien, bien, les choses risquaient de se pimenter si elle y mettait du sien. Mirajane rangea innocemment son carnet dans un tiroir et se coucha pour la nuit, s'apprêtant à dormir du sommeil du juste.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain après une bonne nuit passée à rêver de couples et de possibles enfants, elle s'habilla rapidement et réveilla son frère et sa sœur. Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser et aux rumeurs qui circulaient, la famille Strauss, composée de Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna, ne vivait ni à Fairy Tail, ni à Fairy Hills, mais bien à Magnoria. Ils vivaient entre le centre commercial et la cathédrale Kaldia. Ça ne leur prenait que quelques minutes pour aller à Fairy Tail.<p>

Elfman prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses sœurs (parce que c'était un homme, et qu'un homme sait faire la cuisine) puis s'installa avec elles. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, ils se préparèrent et le seul garçon de la famille fut contraint de porter trois caisses remplies d'alcool, pour aider Mirajane à les mettre derrière le comptoir.

Ils arrivèrent à Fairy Tail et saluèrent chaleureusement tout le monde, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance déjà animée de l'auberge. Dès que Mirajane fut derrière son comptoir, son radar à couples s'éveilla et elle balaya la pièce du regard. Natsu était avec Lucy et Happy, et tous les trois discutaient joyeusement à une table. Grey était au tableau des missions, Jubia cachée derrière un pilier en bois en train de l'observer amoureusement. Et Levy trainait timidement autour de Gajil, toujours assis dans un coin sombre de la salle. N'y avait-il donc aucune âme solitaire au comptoir, à qui elle pourrait donner des conseils ? Et dire qu'Elfman et Lisanna étaient tous les deux assis avec Luxus et la tribu de Raijin…

La barmaid soupira longuement et se mit à essuyer des verres, machinalement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, en observant le bois du comptoir. Elle servit aimablement tous ceux qui souhaitaient boire, et passait entre les tables. Ainsi allaient ses journées. Elle discuta avec le maître une bonne partie de la matinée, souhaita bonne chance à ceux qui partaient en mission, prépara le repas, et chanta sur scène l'après-midi. Ce n'est que lorsque Luxus vint s'installer au bar et qu'elle lui servit un verre, qu'elle put enfin agir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ma petite sœur, exactement ?

- Ça te regarde pas, Mira, mêle toi de tes oignons, répondit le blond, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à répondre.

- C'est de ma sœur dont on parle, j'ai le droit de m'en mêler !

- Au lieu de fouiner dans les histoires de cœur des autres, occupe-toi un peu plus de la tienne.

Mirajane ouvrit et referma la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire. Luxus retourna s'asseoir sans un mot de plus à sa table, pendant que le regard de la barmaid lui vrillait le dos. De quoi voulait-il parler en disant cela ? Comment ça, elle devait "s'occuper de la sienne" ? Instinctivement son regard se tourna vers Fried. Il discutait avec les deux autres membres de la tribu de Raijin et ne faisait aucunement attention à elle. Comme d'habitude. Depuis que le petit fils du maître était revenu à Fairy Tail, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Elle en était presque jalouse… Après la bataille de Fairy Tail, après qu'ils se soient battus l'un contre l'autre, ils se parlaient souvent. Fried venait chaque jour au bar, mais plus maintenant. Mirajane soupira et ses yeux d'habitude si joyeux se chargèrent un instant de tristesse. Oui, elle aimait Fried, mais ça ne semblait pas être réciproque.

- Dis, Mirajane…

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Levy qui venait de l'interpeller et oublia momentanément ses problèmes de cœur pour faire ce pourquoi elle était douée. C'est-à-dire, s'occuper de ceux des autres. Eh oui, on ne se refaisait pas. Se penchant au dessus du comptoir, elle afficha son grand sourire habituel et demanda:

- Oui ? Tu veux boire quelque chose, Levy ?

- Pas tout à fait, mais Gajil à faim, est-ce que tu aurais de l'acier en réserve ?

La barmaid se tourna vers la table où elle avait vu ses deux amis un peu plus tôt. Vu la mine sombre et boudeuse qu'affichait le Dragon Slayer d'acier, oui, il avait faim.

- Je vais te préparer ça tout de suite Déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse et innocente.

Elle partit dans la réserve derrière le bar et déposa sur une assiette tout le métal qu'elle trouvait. Elle prit soin d'ajouter aussi quelques cœurs en acier, en espérant que le mage les remarquerai et prendrai ça pour une charmante attention de la part de son amie aux cheveux bleus. Puis elle donna le tout à Levy qui la remercia chaleureusement. Ni vu, ni connu. Une fois la mage des mots partie, elle se remit à préparer des cocktails et à ranger des verres, perdue dans ses pensées.

_A quelques tables de là…_

- Ferme ta bouche Fried, ou tu vas finir par manger des mouches, lança Evergreen, assise entre Elfman et Bixlow.

L'intéressé qui semblait en profonde réflexion se tourna vers elle et reprit son sérieux. Avant de le perdre lorsque Luxus vint se rassoir à coté de lui, en le saluant pour la sixième fois de la journée, plus heureux et admiratif qu'un enfant devant le cadeau de Noël qu'il avait attendu toute l'année.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Mira ? Elle à l'air perturbée, dit soudain le mage aux cheveux verts, pendant que ses yeux papillonnaient entre la barmaid et le Dragon Slayer de foudre.

- Ma sœur est un homme, elle n'est jamais perturbée ! S'exclama Elfman, même si tout le monde ignora sa remarque.

- J'lui ai juste dit de s'occuper de ses affaires et de toi, entre autre, répliqua le bond sans aucun tact.

A cette remarque, Fried détourna brusquement la tête, les joues vaguement colorées de rose. Depuis la bataille de Fairy Tail, depuis le moment même où Mirajane lui avait pris la main, il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Et même s'il avait été transporté de joie au retour de Luxus à Fairy Tail, et passait à présent moins de temps avec elle, rien ne changeait.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ma sœur devrait s'occuper de Fried ? Interrogea Lisanna, l'air suspicieuse.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il se passait un truc entre sa sœur et le mage aux cheveux verts, même si la barmaid essayait de le cacher. Elle voulait juste en avoir le cœur net. Au moins, sa sœur la lâcherai et elle pourrait approcher Luxus sans s'attirer un regard noir de sa part.

- Parce que vu les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, ils vont finir en couple tôt ou tard, même si ça tend à aller vers le tard. Ironisa Bixlow, suivi par ses cinq poupées qui répétèrent "tard" avec entrain.

- Taisez-vous, enfin ! Gronda le mage des runes, cramoisi à présent, ce qui jurait avec ses cheveux.

Les mages rigolèrent longuement, s'attirant les regards de leurs congénères, au plus grand dam de Fried qui lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

- Si tu veux lui faire plaisir, offre-lui des chocolats, elle adore ça, lui confia Lisanna avec un clin d'œil.

Fried ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer lorsqu'il vit soudain la barmaid arriver derrière eux, et préféra la refermer et se taire. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde puis ils se détournèrent, gênés.

- Elfman, Lisanna, on rentre ? J'ai fini mon service, dit-elle timidement.

C'est vrai, il était déjà dix-huit heures, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Les deux autres membres de la famille Strauss saluèrent leurs amis, non sans avoir jeté des regards remplis de sous entendus à Fried qui avait l'air de réfléchir profondément, puis partirent avec leur grande sœur. Ils mangèrent leur diner à la maison dans le silence, Lisanna et Elfman se retenant de rigoler. Puis ils regardèrent un film à la télé, et finalement, tout le monde monta se coucher.

Mirajane s'enferma alors dans sa chambre pour la nuit, après avoir salué son frère et sa sœur. Elle ferma la porte, se retourna et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit ce qui s'apparentait à un paquet cadeau, posé sur son lit. Même si la jeune fille ne le savait pas. Regardant furtivement de tous cotés par peur d'être épiée, elle courut vers le lit et se jeta sur le paquet, curieuse. Elle enleva délicatement le papier rose, ouvrit la boite, et découvrit de jolis chocolats à l'intérieur. Mais… Seuls Elfman et Lisanna savaient qu'elle avait un faible pour ce genre de gâteries. Et ça ne venait clairement pas d'eux. Troublée par ce présent, elle n'hésita cependant pas à chiper un chocolat. Ils étaient tellement bons qu'elle en mangea d'ailleurs cinq à la suite, jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne tire la sonnette d'alarme.

Après avoir ouvert son cadeau, Mirajane se mura dans un profond silence, les bras croisés. Qui avait bien pu lui offrir des chocolats ? C'était une attention tout à fait charmante, mais également déstabilisante, vu que tout cela était anonyme. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'ils viennent de Fried, mais elle se faisait sûrement des idées. Avec un soupir, elle réunit les morceaux de papier froissé qui entouraient son présent, et qu'elle avait déchiré en tout petit tas aux pieds du lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua une note qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant, et qui avait été glissée dans le paquet. La jeune femme s'en saisit avec avidité et le déplia. Un message de son admirateur secret ?

Tu vois l'amour partout autour de toi, Mirajane. Mais tu n'es pas capable de remarquer que je t'aime. Je ne pouvais plus faire durer cette situation, il fallait que je te le dise.

Les yeux de la barmaid lui sortirent de la tête, et elle rapprocha tant le papier de ceux-ci qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Elle n'en revenait pas. On venait de lui envoyer une lettre d'amour ! Même si elle était toujours anonyme. Elle descendit du lit et sauta sur ses pieds avant de pousser un long cri aigu pour manifester sa joie toute nouvelle, son petit mot serré contre sa poitrine. Alertés par les cris de leur grande sœur, Lisanna et Elfman grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'enter dans la chambre.

- Si vous êtes des hommes, montrez-vous ! Cria le grand frère, prêt à se battre.

- Tout va bien, Mira-nee ? Demanda Lisanna, surprise et affolée.

- Oui, oui, tout va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit la coupable. Je viens juste de recevoir une jolie lettre.

- De qui ? Il y a un nom ?

La cadette de la famille Strauss réussit tant bien que mal à faire sortir l'homme de la maison, qui devenait de plus en plus bruyant. Il risquait de les dénoncer accidentellement. Elles devaient parler entre filles et dans le calme.

- A vrai dire non, il n'y a pas de nom, soupira Mirajane, calmée de moitié.

- Et tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le lit et la plus grande hocha la tête négativement. Même si elle avait tout de suite pensé et espéré que ce soit Fried, elle ne voulait pas avouer à sa sœur qu'elle l'aimait. Personne ne devait le savoir. Surtout que, si cette lettre ne venait pas du mage aux cheveux verts, elle allait devoir repousser les avances de son mystérieux expéditeur. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas.

- Attends quelques jours, il y aura peut-être quelque chose de nouveau, conseilla Lisanna avec un clin d'œil.

Elle embrassa sa grande sœur sur la joue et retourna se coucher.

Mirajane eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là, bien trop tourmentée. Cependant, elle finit par s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée vers une heure du matin, emportée par ses fantasmes à propos de son mystérieux cadeau.

_Le lendemain matin..._

Le réveil fut difficile. Mirajane n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire réveiller par sa sœur et son frère, c'était l'inverse d'habitude. Mais bon...Sa nuit avait été agitée. La pauvre passa une heure dans la salle de bain pour cacher ses cernes, avala un rapide petit déjeuner et courut pour ne pas arriver en retard à Fairy Tail. Bien qu'elle le fut tout de même de 5 minutes. Elle n'aimait pas arriver en retard. Vaguement gênée, ses joues avaient pris quelques couleurs et elle s'était empressée de s'installer derrière son comptoir et de prendre des commandes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle finissait plus tôt aujourd'hui qu'elle pouvait se relâcher !

Elle terminait son service à quinze heures aujourd'hui, et avait bien envie d'aller faire du shopping tout d'un coup. Mais en attendant, elle essayait de former des couples, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Ainsi, elle avait offert un verre à Grey en prétendant qu'il venait de Jubia et un poisson à Sharuru de la part de Happy.

Finalement, à quinze heures, elle alla servir son frère, sa sœur et la tribu de Raijin, puisqu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble en ce moment. Elle nota aussi que Fried n'était pas présent et fit la moue. Elle aurait bien aimé lui demander si c'était lui qui avait envoyé tous ces chocolats (déjà à moitié mangés). Elle se résigna donc à attendre, et prévint ses amis qu'elle allait faire des courses en ville, non sans avoir foudroyé Luxus et Evergreen du regard parce qu'ils étaient trop proches des deux autres membres de sa famille.

La barmaid quitta Fairy Tail en saluant tout le monde, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'engagea dans les rues bondées de Magnoria, en direction du centre commercial, tout en chantant un petit air quelle avait de grandes chances de reproduire un jour sur la scène de la guilde. Enfin, seulement si Gajil ne s'incrustait pas avec son "Shooby Doo Bop", hein...

Avant d'atteindre sa destination, Mirajane s'arrêta dans un petit café, pour manger une glace. Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui, et elle avait chaud dans sa robe rose, même si elle était légère. Assise à l'ombre sur la terrasse, elle prenait une pause bien méritée. C'est alors qu'un petit éclair doré attira son attention. Elle se baissa et ramassa une jolie bague tombée sur le pavé. Peut-être quelqu'un l'avait-il perdue ? Elle la rangea rapidement dans une poche située dans les plis de sa robe. Elle irait la déposer aux objets trouvés en revenant.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son goûter et qu'elle eut payé le serveur, elle reprit sa route. Il y avait moins de monde que d'habitude dans les rues, à cause du soleil, mais c'était tant mieux. Au moins la barmaid ne se faisait pas balloter dans tous les sens. C'est alors qu'elle vit, à quelques mètres, un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'année, dans un drôle de costume. S'il avait capté son attention, c'est surtout parce qu'il était penché vers l'avant et regardait le sol en déambulant dans la rue. Les gens essayaient de l'esquiver en râlant beaucoup, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Les mains dans le dos, Mirajane s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui demanda:

- Bonjour ! Vous cherchez quelque chose, monsieur ?

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme, l'air perdu et affolé.

- Oui ! Répondit-il avec empressement. J'ai perdu ma bague de mariage, ma femme va me tuer si je ne la retrouve pas ! Mais je suis déjà en retard à mon concert dans le parc et je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Tiens, en voila une drôle de coïncidence, sourit la barmaid.

Elle sortit de sa poche la bague qu'elle avait ramassé il y a à peine quelques minutes, et la tendit à l'homme en face d'elle.

- J'ai trouvé cela juste avant, est ce que c'est la vôtre ? Ce sont sans doute des passants qui n'y ont pas fait attention en marchant, et l'ont fait arriver jusqu'à moi, continua-t-elle.

Le petit homme étouffa un cri de joie en couvrant sa bouche avec ses mans. Mirajane laissa échapper un petit rire et lui rendit sa jolie bague, heureuse d'avoir aidé quelqu'un. Elle était à Fairy Tail après tout, même si elle ne faisait plus de missions, c'était dans sa nature d'aider les gens.

- Merci infiniment, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous ! Je m'appelle Arthur et je suis compositeur. Pour vous remercier, accepteriez-vous de venir à mon concert philarmonique ?

D'où son costume un peu étrange, il dirigeait un orchestre. Elle ignorait qu'il y avait un concert de ce genre dans le parc. La mage de Fairy Tail serra la main du vieil homme avec plaisir, les joues rosies par tous ces compliments.

- Je m'appelle Mirajane. Et ça me ferait très plaisir d'y assister, oui.

Sa virée shopping tombait à l'eau, mais ce n'était pas dramatique. Elle aimait la musique, et ça lui donnerai peut-être l'inspiration pour de nouvelles chansons. Et puis, elle n'était pas en position de refuser, Arthur avait l'air si joyeux, elle ne se voyait pas décliner son invitation.

Le petit homme lui attrapa la main et l'emporta vers le parc Sud de Magnoria. En cette belle journée ensoleillée, l'ombre des arbres paraissait salutaire face à la chaleur. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui attendait, et un grand orchestre. Mirajane souhaita bonne chance à son nouvel ami et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis s'installa contre le tronc d'un arbre pour profiter du spectacle.

Cependant, elle remarqua soudain une certaine personne dans la foule. Au début, elle confessa avoir confondu ses jolis cheveux verts avec la verdure qui les entouraient. Elle sourit et courut vers Fried avant de lui sauter dessus en riant aux éclats, sous les regards noirs et courroucés de l'assistance. Le mage sursauta et poussa un cri, surpris par l'attaque soudaine de la barmaid.

- Mirajane ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Moi, je suis juste venue écouter le concert.

- Moi également. J'adore les instruments de musique, je ne pouvais pas rater cette occasion.

Yes ! Et un point commun ! Mirajane se retint de sauter de joie. Elle était toujours plus joyeuse avec Fried, si bien qu'elle avait parfois du mal à se contenir. Et pourtant, seul un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, et ils écoutèrent la musique en fixant la scène pour ne pas avoir à se regarder. Ah, il était loin le temps où ils se parlaient librement. Tout ça à cause du retour de Luxus. La barmaid soupira discrètement et ses épaules se voûtèrent, même si Fried ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

Et ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux, côte à côte, durant toute la durée du concert. Mirajane ne cessait de tourner la tête pour contempler Fried, puis se détournait, gênée. Lui aussi de son côté faisait de même, mais seulement dans les rares moments où elle ne l'observait pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent deux fois cependant, et ils échangèrent un sourire avant d'observer de nouveau la scène, apaisés par la jolie musique.

Lorsque le récital fut terminé, Mirajane ne voulait pas laisser Fried partir. Il semblait vouloir rentrer à la guilde, et elle savait qu'avec Luxus, elle ne pourrait plus lui parler aussi ouvertement. Elle ne voulait pas que cette rencontre s'achève si facilement. Elle se tourna alors vers le mage aux cheveux vert, mais visiblement, lui aussi avait quelque chose à dire :

- Fried...

- Mirajane…

Elle se mit à rougir, Fried aussi prit quelques couleurs, mais il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Parle en première.

Mirajane inspira profondément et porta sa main à sa poitrine où son cœur battait furieusement, espérant le calmer.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille prendre un verre...tout les deux ?

- J'allais justement te poser la même question, c'est amusant. Je suis d'accord, où va-t-on ?

- Il y a un petit café très sympa dans le centre de Magnoria.

- Très bien, je te suis.

Mirajane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait réussi à inviter Fried à venir prendre un verre avec elle. Prochaine étape, lui demander pour les chocolats. Elle ouvrit la marche et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si le mage aux cheveux vert le suivait. Il semblait un peu dans la lune, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Fried de son côté, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était aussi content d'être invité par Mirajane, mais comment réussir à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque qu'il sentit que quelqu'un lui attrapa la main. C'était Mirajane, elle lui sourit et l'incita à allé plus vite. Fried accéléra le pas à peine gêné par le fait que Mirajane était en train de lui tenir la main. Il était aux ange, oui.

Le petit couple arriva devant le café. Ils prirent place à une table qui se trouvait sur la terrasse. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée pour la jeune femme, mais ça ne la dérangeait nullement. Une serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes: un petit café pour tous les deux. Après que la serveuse soit repartie, Mirajane regarda Fried, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Elle rayonnait intérieurement de pouvoir profiter de ce moment avec lui, et elle n'allait pas en perdre une seconde, il fallait qu'elle sache si c'était lui ou pas l'auteur de cette lettre anonyme. Elle entama alors la conversation, le temps que leur commande arrive.

- Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de petits couples qui sont en train de se former dans la guilde, tu en pense quoi ?

- Je le trouve aussi...Mais, ces choses là ne m'intéressent pas tant que ça, en fait.

- Ah bon ? Je suis sûre que tu as quelqu'un en vue… Je me trompe ? Lâcha-t-elle avec un petit air innocent.

Si ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était amoureux, ça ne pouvait être que de Luxus. Ça serait bien aussi, au moins le blond lâcherai sa petite sœur. Fried mit un peu de temps à répondre, par contre, sur la défensive.

- Heu oui...

- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle avec un peu trop d'empressement, même si elle ne le remarqua qu'après.

- Quelqu'un... Grogna-t-il, en se refermant comme une huitre. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

- Tu peux me le dire non ? On était si proche tout les deux avant que Luxus ne revienne…

- C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est de retour, je ne te parle plus trop. Je suis content qu'il soit là, c'était mon modèle tu sais, j'ai envie de lui ressembler. Cependant, en faisant cela, j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

- Tu es très bien comme tu es Fried. Pourquoi changer et devenir comme Luxus ?

- Je l'ignore, c'est une sorte d'objectif que je me suis fixé, pour être plus fort et ainsi protéger tout le monde.

-Cette personne que tu aime en secret en fait partie ?

- Bien sûr, elle passe en première.

- Et donc, qui est-ce ?

- C'est...

Le cœur de Mirajane se mit à battre la chamade, Fried allait peut être lui dire que c'est lui l'auteur de cette lettre anonyme, et lui dévoilé ainsi ses sentiments. Parce que oui, c'était bien lui qui lui avait offert ce cadeau. Il avait juste eu le temps de passer par la fenêtre de sa maison, de le déposer et de sortir en courant.

- C'est... Et toi tu as quelqu'un ? Esquiva-t-il soudainement, reprenant des couleurs.

Le cœur de la barmaid s'arrêta soudainement. Fried venait en quelque sorte « casser » l'ambiance. C'était descendu en flèche. Il voulait changer de sujet, ça se voyait.

- Et bien, heu...Oui

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas...J'ai certes quelqu'un en vue, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une autre personne qui est amoureuse de moi…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Heu...vois-tu, j'ai reçu un colis anonyme hier, avec un petit message dedans. Il y avait des chocolats, et il y a peu de personnes qui savent que j'adore ça. Depuis ce matin, j'essaye de savoir qui m'a offert ce cadeau.

- Et, que fera-tu lorsque tu saura qui c'est ?

- Si c'est la personne que j'aime, eh bien je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à la remercier et à lui dire ce que je ressens. Dans le cas contraire, je dirai simplement à la personne que je ne suis pas intéressée. Je suis bien obligée

Fried regarda Mirajane avec des grands yeux. Lisanna avait raison, elle adorait les chocolats et le fait qu'elle en parle voulait tout dire... Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau. C'est dans ces moments qu'il aurait aussi aimé ressembler à Luxus, avec son sang-froid légendaire, ça aurait été plus simple.

- Mirajane...j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

- Oui ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ces chocolats, et ce message anonyme. C'est Lisanna qui me l'a conseillé et je voulais ainsi te faire parvenir ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Quoi !

Eh voila, son cœur était reparti pour un tour, et battait à tout rompre. Son visage vira au cramoisi. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Fried aussi prit des couleurs, et baissa les yeux. Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir, rouge de honte. Mirajane lui attrapa la main pour le retenir.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Je ne pense pas être la personne que tu convoites.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ta réaction. Et aussi, j'ai peur d'entendre ta réponse.

- Retourne-toi Fried.

Le mage aux cheveux vert se retourna et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il regarda Mirajane. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était resplendissant. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle se jeta dans les bras du mage avec un grand cri, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'entourer de ses bras, priant pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Mirajane se sentait très bien dans les bras du mage aux cheveux vert, elle savait que sa place était ici. Cette chaleur, et cette aura d'amour et de bonheur. Elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Elle releva la tête et regarda Fried dans les yeux.

- Fried ? Commença-t-elle doucement. Il fallait qu'elle le dise avant que sa voix ne craque.

-Oui ?

- Je...je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Mira.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux avant d'approcher doucement leurs visages. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent lentement. Mirajane en avait assez d'attendre et accéléra le contact, emportée par la joie. Fried lui répondit tendrement à son tour, et elle le sentit sourire. Elle en oublia presque qu'ils étaient à une terrasse, dans une rue bondée, et que tout le monde les avait entendus. Bah, ce n'était pas très grave, c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie, il ne serait pas gâché pour si peu. Ils se rassirent gentiment, burent leur café, puis s'apprêtèrent à partir, tout cela sous le regard des autres gens assis à la terrasse, qui ne les lâchaient plus.

- J'avais prévu d'aller faire les magasins, tu veux venir ? Demanda soudain Mirajane.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit gentiment Fried.

Parfait, au moins la barmaid avait quelqu'un pour porter ses affaires. Ce soir, quand elle rentrera, elle mettra à jour son carnet avec plaisir. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle sortait avec le mage aux cheveux verts, elle avait encore plus envie de former des couples. C'était tellement beau l'amour, après tout !

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur:<span> Bon et maintenant... comme convenu... ABOULE LE LEMON BAELLA *sort* Parce que oui, sachant très bien la difficulté que j'éprouve à écrire sur des couples ne comportant pas un rat de bibliothèque et un certain Dragon Slayer d'acier, elle a parié qu'elle me ferait un lemon si je réussissais. Hahaha la petite coquine...


End file.
